What happened when we didn't listen to uncle remus
by Lightnings Pride
Summary: Harry Potter, Remy Black and Teddy Lupin move house and find a creepy old Victorian haunted house next door. What happens when they decide to explore it?
1. Chapter 1

**thank you to my amazing beta WeirdAndAwesome awesome pretty much sums her up**

**disclaimer i do not own Harry potter if i did i would have died of happiness by now**

"Oi, Harry, move that box over there!" Remus yelled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, uncle Remus. Of course uncle Remus. What ever you say uncle Remus."

Remy, his god sister, passing in the opposite direction snorted with laughter.

Suddenly there was a yell from Teddy "Hay, come and get a load of this!"

Harry immediately dropped the box he was holding and ran straight into Teddy who was coming his way! Remus and Remy ran over to them. Remus helped them up while Remy just started to laugh.

"Oh my god! That was like something out of Monty Python" she gasped still laughing.

Remus shot her a glare.

"Remy, stop laughing" Remy just started laughing harder.

"Sorry uncle Remus but it was rather funny, you have to admit." Remus just rolled his eyes in response and helped teddy up

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine dad. Don't act like we're babies." teddy grumbled.

"Anyway, there is a creepy old Victorian house opposite of us and it's all boarded up with notices outside, saying (in humongous letters) DO NOT ENTER!" gabbled teddy

Harry and Remy looked at each other and said with one voice "Wicked!"

Remus suddenly looked stern.

"If there is a sign saying not to go in, then you do not go in. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" asked Remus raising his voice.

Remy, Harry and teddy suddenly looked suspiciously innocent.

"Uncle Remus, you hurt me!" Remy said in a mock hurt voce.

Harry and Teddy simultaneously snorted. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Go and play, you little horrors." He sighed "the triplets from hell" (as they were nicknamed by the marauders when they where 5) ,ran of.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Remy turned to the others.

"I vote that we go and explore that house, how about you?" Teddy and Harry both agreed to go. They crept round the back of the house. Suddenly there was a voice calling their names.

"Remy, Teddy, Harry, where are you?"

Harry crept back around to peer at what was going on. Moments later he sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, it's only uncle Remus calling for his 3 favourite pranksters."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to my amazing beta reader WeirdAndAwesome**

Teddy and Remy grinned as Harry rejoined them.

Harry suddenly had an idea "Hey Remy, you see that broken window over there?" Harry pointed towards the broken window.

"If me and Teddy lifted you up, do you reckon that you would be able to get through and open the back door for us?" he asked curiously.

Remy suddenly looked extremely livid "HARRY JAMES POTTER FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ME?" she yelled acting furious.

Harry gulped and looked a bit frightened "Only since the day I was born, oh why you know that" Harry gulped awkwardly

"And keep your voce down, uncle Remus will hear us with his stupid extreme werewolf hearing."

Remy put on her best mock offended face " Of course I can, why did you insult my intelligence level by asking?"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Here Ted gimme a hand"

They heaved her up through the window and teddy tossed a torch to her.

"Do I want to know why you carry a torch around with you?" Remy asked Teddy dryly.

"Oh shut up, its' good for emergencies and its not like we can cast a simple Lumos whenever the mood strikes us." Teddy said grumpily.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy turned to look at the dark passage way behind her. Her mind was screaming not to go in there but she had to be brave and face her fears. She couldn't look like a coward in front of her friends.

"Wish me luck," she gulped.

"Good luck" Harry and teddy chorused in one voice.

She flashed them a large fake grin and took a deep breath.

"Bye, see ya in a minute." she nervously muttered.

And with that she flicked on the torch and nervously started making her way along the passage way.

The light from the torch shone the dusty broken ornaments lying on the rickety old tables which were scattered along the damp musty passage way. The light was throwing dancing sinister shaped shadows along the paper walls. Remy supposed the walls must have been pink once upon a time but now it has faded to an ugly sort of sludge brown.

There was a distinct odor of something rotten in the air and Remy could hear the sounds of something scurrying along the floorboards as she made her way along the passage.

"Come on Black. " she thought to herself as she continued along the narrow passage.

" If you can manage uncle Remus when we pull a prank around "his furry little problem" you can manage anything, now come on." she encouraged herself.

Meanwhile outside, Harry and teddy were waiting for Remy. Harry decided to take a good look at the house.

It was a very large, very Victorian and VERY broken down.

It's windows were boarded up and what once must have been a very large and beautiful garden was now overgrown and infected with weeds.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of white. He looked over there and his heart gave him painful pinch.

There in the middle of the garden was a small statue of a little girl. It was covered in jasmines and lilies.

He painfully remembered his little sister jasmine "jazzy" potter. She had died of cancer when he was 7 years old and his mum who had given up her life to save him from being murdered by Voldermort when he was just a toddler and jazzy a few days old.


	4. Chapter 4

_**thank you once again to my amazing beta WeirdAndAwesome to who this chap is dedicated to thank you so much**_

Suddenly there was a shout from Teddy

"Harry, where are you?"

"Remy has got the door open. Come on!"

There was a pause and then Teddy shouted his name again.

"Harry, where are you?"

Harry was still standing in front of the statue. Tears running down his face. He was trying to fight over his tears but he wasn't succeeding. He vaguely heard Remy shouting his name but it just passed straight over his head.

He kept staring at the statue, ignoring the numerous shouts from Remy coming his way.

He slowly sunk to the ground. Teddy and Remy rounded the corner at that moment spotting Harry on the ground. They rushed towards him worriedly.

"Harry, are you okay?" Teddy and Remy crouched by Harry on the ground.

He shook his head, tears slowly began trickling down his cheeks.

They immediately hugged him tightly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remy asked gently brushing away the tears on his cheeks.

Harry just wordlessly pointed to the statue with one shaking finger. Remy and Teddy looked up, first confused and then they realised. They sadly nodded at each other.

"I'm going to get dad." Teddy said softly

"Remi you stay with him, all right?" Remy nodded.

Teddy ran at top speed towards the new house yelling at the top of his lungs.

"DAD! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU? COME QUICK! IT'S HARRY! DAD! DAD!"


	5. Chapter 5

**dedicated to Guest thank you so much for your review it made my day**

As teddy rounded the corner he ran straight into his aunt who had heard him yelling.

"Calm down Teddy, what was that you were yelling? Something about Harry?" asked his aunty Lou

Teddy stopped running and gasped for breath." It's Harry. He's in the creepy old Victorian house. He's crying because of Jazzy. Please hurry!" Teddy aunt suddenly turned white.

"Run to the house and fetch your dad and uncle Sirius. They are moving the sofa. GO NOW!" she yelled panicking. She ran off towards the house like she was winning the Olympic gold for running. Teddy shook his head and ran off towards his new home hollering for his dad and uncle.

As Teddy rounded the corner, tripped and landed on his arse in front of his parents and uncle who slowly trailed out of their conversation to look in astonishment at him. All except Sirius who just burst out laughing.

"This is getting a bit of a habit now." Ted grumbled as his mum, shaking her head, helped him up. His dad just smiled sympathetically and smacked Sirius upside the head to shut him up.

Suddenly teddy remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Harry!" he exclaimed suddenly in an urgent tone. All 3 adults said with one voice "Where?"

"He's in the creepy old Victorian house. He's crying because of Jazzy." Teddy said slightly bouncing on his feet.

"Sirius you floo James and tell him to come as soon as possible. Remus, you and Teddy will go and try to comfort him and we will try to keep him calm until James gets here. We might just be able to stop his magic from going all "atomic bomb". Are we clear?" asked sky with a very serious look.

Teddy knew he shouldn't have said it but it was just to good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Would you like fries with that mum?" he asked his mum sarcastically.

She didn't say a thing. She just spun him around and gave him 3 short sharp smacks across his backside. Teddy yelped but had to grin as she turned around and said to his uncle.

"Don't even think about it."

She then turned to Ted and said.

"Quick, show me where Harry is. Remy is with him right?" Teddy nodded his head and started a jog towards the house and his fellow pranksters.

Meanwhile back in the garden Harry was getting more and more upset and Remy was getting more and more anxious. The ground was starting to tremble and shake. Harry's eyes were starting to glow. She knew what that meant and she knew that she should move and get an adult but she could not bring herself to leave Harry alone. Praying and worrying, she hoped that teddy would bring help, soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**to my amazing beta WeirdAndAwesome and to anyone who has reviewed my story**

James potter was having a wonderful day. He had overslept in the morning and was late for work. He got yelled at by his workaholic boss and then fell down the stairs. After that he was mobbed by some crazy witch who was trying to convince the boy who lives dad to get in to bed with her and ran into with Rita Skeeter . He spilled coffee on important paperwork and to cap it of his brother in all but blood and name Flood him to say that he had to leave work early because there was an emergency with his son. Yes, he was having the time of his life. He was feeling moody when he stepped out into his brothers house new street. Honestly, he felt like screaming why me to the world as he felt the strong waves of magic flooding down the street as he ran to the old house. Across the street he got some odd looks from the muggles that lived there for wearing robes but as he got closer to his son, he heard the sounds of a girl crying. James and Sirius looked at each other and said with one voice "REMY" they automatically sped up and rounded the corner at a run.

Remy black was terrified the ground and was shaking. Harrys eyes were glowing and it was just her alone and she couldn't help but to start crying. Inside she was shouting at herself for being so weak but she was so terrified she did not have a choice with tears falling from her eyes. In a shaky voice she said "C-come on H-Harry hang in there, h-help will be here s-soon j-just h-hang on." She swore that there had never been such a welcome sight as her mother as she came round the corner. "MUM!" she yelled as she hurdled herself sobbing into her welcoming arms as her mum wrapped her arms around her she relaxed and let go "M-mum I w-was s-so s-scared and I just." she was so over come, she couldn't finish that sentence and she buried her face in to her mums neck and sobbed hearing her mums soft soothing voice as she tried to calm down both Remy and Harry and barely realising that the ground had stopped shaking and Harry eyes were slowly returning back to normal emerald green filled with tears as he looked at her.

_**AN: i will be going to france for 2 weeks so dont exspect a chapter for 3 weeks **_

_**thank you to **_

_**c7a7t7**_

_**jessica**_

_**Guest**_

_**annabelle lupin**_

Lady Elizabeth of New York

WeirdAndAwesome


	7. ABANDONING THIS STORY

hello its a sad thing but i am abandoning this story no one is reading it and no one likes it thank you to the 7 people who got up of there butts and reviewed my story and thank you to my amazing beta for all her hard work and time on this story


End file.
